Captivating Blood
by Kira the Captivating Witch
Summary: She just arrived one day, she's been helping us save lives. It's gotten to the point where I can't live without her. Lorne X OC may be called a marysue. I don't think she is, but someone might. If you don't like it don't read, no flames please.
1. Stalker?

**DisclaimerDisclaimer: I do not own Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did I would have a certain demon tied up, in my bedroom ;)**

**Chapter 1: Stalker**

It was my first night in Los Angeles and I could tell I was being followed. I was getting irritated like I always do. I jumped on to a balcony and watched my stalker get confused. I dropped down onto the concrete behind the person, and before he could turn fully around I punched him in the jaw, and I grabbed his throat and lifted him up into the air with his back against the brick wall.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, but I do not appreciate getting stalked. I don't care if you think Im pretty, or if you're a hungry vampire, you understand?"

The moment I dropped him onto the ground the street light turned on, slightly illuminating us. I could now tell who the stalker was.

I gasped "Angel what are you doing here?"

He looked at me as if he was confused and then asked me "do I know you."

I sighed, of course I looked a little different, but he doesn't remember me.  
"Kira" I spoke but got no response.  
"Angeline." I still got no response.  
"The other Angel." He nodded, finally a response.  
"It's been a while Angel." So now he remembers, what a jackass.

I smiled and then said "please call me Kira."

He lifted his hand and shoved it in front of me, I took my leather covered one and grasped his hand. We shook hands, not before he asked "Leather gloves?"

I simply nodded and let go of his hand and spoke " I have touch telepathy now, and the gloves help me not to absorb too much information. So are we going to hunt that demon or what?!"

Angel lifted his eyebrow and then nodded before saying "we need to go to Caritas, in order to find the demon." I nodded, Caritas sounded like a bar, or a dimension filled with evil demons. We jumped into Angels nice black convertible, which I liked. We took off in his car, I'm not sure if he was speeding or not. We were there in a matter of minutes.

Angel took off all of his weapons an stuffed them inside his truck. We walked into the entrance of the place. I saw a stage, lots of tables and chairs, a microphone stand, and even a mini bar. No one could see what I was wearing under my long, black, trench coat which was buttoned.

* * *

Angel stopped in front of a table, and I moved to the right so I could see who it was. He had emerald green skin, ruby red lips, blood red eyes much like mine, and he had red horns (that I really wanted to touch) And his hair looked like gold. He was dressed in a snazzy dark blue suit.

I blurted out loud "you look amazing." I quieted down, I really do have a knack for saying awkward things. "Angel you really should get fashion advice from him." The green demon and I laughed, which caused Angel to grumble, the green demon stood up and spoke "sweet thing, my name is Lorne, What's your name pumpkin?"

I took a breath and then spoke "My name is Angeline Kira Violet Marcelius. But you can call me Kira, or it'd be confusing trying to determine whether you're talking to me or Mr. Brooding over there." He smiled at me and slowly said my name, which turned me on. Sometimes I hate being in a teenage body. He grabbed my hand which I thought he was going to shake.

"Be careful I'm a telepath." I said curiously. Lorne smiled and spoke in a deep baritone voice "I know what you are sweet tea." He took the glove off of my right hand and kissed my knuckles. The feeling was indescribable, my skin was extremely sensitive to such soft touches, I felt an electric shock between us. I saw an image of us dancing; Lorne's hair was gelled back and he was wearing a dark purple suit and I was wearing my purple hair in ringlets, I donned an ivory dress with a bejeweled bodice and a skirt that looked like it was made of feathers. The song stopped playing, we stopped dancing and we leaned in to a kiss.

I opened my eyes and found myself in Caritas and Lorne was staring at me, hesitantly I asked him "Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan, did you see that?" He nodded and then exclaimed "How do you know my real name? What else do you know?" I giggled before replying "I know it because of the touch telepathy that I did warn you about before, but I won't dig around in your head, because you and everyone else deserve privacy, plus I wouldn't like that to happen to me. And I also know that you remain neutral, but you like to help Angel out, you love Seabreezes, and you are single," with that I winked at him.

"But anyways let's get to Angel's demon." Angel huffed and mumbled "finally" and asked Lorne to read him. I gathered that Lorne was a psychic demon. Angel sighed and went up to sing on stage, he chose Mandy by Barry Manilow. He may have picked a good song, but boy was he a bad singer. I sat down, and I had gathered that in order to have your future read, you had to sing. So it was a type of karaoke bar.

I quietly, hesitantly asked "can you only read them if they are singing?" Lorne heard me which was a good thing. "Kitten I can read them if they are under emotional distress, when they sing they are bearing their soul, and it is easier to read them when they sing," said Lorne knowingly. I don't know why but the more I spoke to Lorne the more I wanted to stay by his side. "I'm trying not to laugh at his singing." Lorne nodded at what I said "me too, sugar me too," he replied.

In a matter of minutes Angel got off the stage, and Lorne walked up to him. I had no idea what to do, so I walked up to the bar and bought a water. I'm not old enough to drink alcohol, but it's not like I want to either. Three refills later Lorne and Angel showed up. Angel was brooding like usual and Lorne had a mischievous expression on his face. Angel spoke grimly "Kira, you have to sing."

I panicked, I am a horrible singer. Lorne agreed with Angel and said "Yeah I got nothing from Angelcakes here, so you'll have to sing." I grumbled I didn't want them to hear my horrible singing voice. I sighed and then said "Fine but the demon is mine tonight." Angel nodded thinking I meant the demon he was hunting. I threw off my jacket, showing my ivory colored dress with a black belt, black anklet boots, showing my off my pentagram necklace.


	2. Singing UGH

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, Joss Whedon does. the song is It Doesn't Matter by Alison Krauss and the Union Station**

**Chapter Two: Singing UGH**

I walked onto the stage and chose a song from the karaoke machine. The second I heard the music I grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

" It doesn't matter what I want,  
It doesn't matter what I need,  
It doesn't matter if I cry,  
Don't matter if I bleed,  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads,

It doesn't matter what I want,  
It doesn't matter what I need,  
If you've made up your mind to go,  
I won't beg you to stay,  
You've been in a cage,  
Throw you to the wind you fly away,

It doesn't matter what I want,  
It doesn't matter what I need,  
It doesn't matter if I cry,  
Don't matter if I bleed,  
Feel the sting of tears,  
Falling on the face you've love for years."

I didn't know I was so caught up on the song, till I heard an applause from everyone. Lorne came onto the stage to help me down. I mumbled "I can't even sing." Lorne turned me around, and put his hands on my shoulders. His hands were touching my bare shoulders I could feel happiness, longing, and is that love?

"You have amazing vocals pudding and you'll definitely be up there more than once." I blushed at the fact he was still touching me, and at the compliment he gave me. He pulled me into the hallway "What was that all about, babycakes?"

I sighed "I guess I miss my sister, I've been lonely lately." He then asked "what about your parents?" I somberly spoke "they're dead...to me." Lorne was quiet for a minute, nodding in agreement, like he understood me.

Lorne's magnificent voice filled my ears. "Well I got nothing of Angel's demon, but you'll find yourself not as lonely as you are now, and you might even find love." I smiled and we walked towards Angel, all of a sudden I got a brain splitting headache, my vision went black and it felt as if someone caught me.

I heard muffled voices, and saw a scaly black demon with enormous horns, three grotesque eyes, sharp claws, and a tail with spikes. The demon chased a blonde human girl on 8th and Jefferson. The demon scratched her arm with it's claws. The girl fell down and her mouth started to foam.

I heard someone yelling my name, and I felt something cold touch my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Lorne holding me, and Angel holding an ice pack to my head. I helped myself up, but Lorne was still holding onto me, this caused me to blush.

"Guess who found the demon?!" I exclaimed. I started rambling "Angel the demon is a Golawknahr, be careful it has poisonous claws and spikes. In order to kill it, you have to stab it in the heart which is located in its abdomen, remember that. And it's located on Eighth and Jefferson."

Angel was about to run off, when he asked me "are you coming with?" I shook my head an said "No, I'll hang out with Lorne, I'm still suffering from a headache." Angel ran off and Lorne helped me sit down, he sat next to me, his shoulder was touching mine, I blushed at the contact. He put his hand on mine when he asked me "How do you know Angelcakes?"

I swallowed nervously and spoke "I met him in Sunnydale, I attended the high school there, and they knew I was a powerful witch, so they enlisted my help in order to create an antidote for Angel, who was poisoned at the time."

Lorne nodded at what I said, and I looked around and saw that his customers had left the building. Which meant we were alone, which was romantic. The cool chill I felt from Lorne's hands helped cool me down.

Lorne stared into my eyes, while holding my hands and spoke "Tell me about yourself sweet tea." Enthusiastically I spoke "I'm twenty years old, I just graduated from college. My sister is studying abroad, my favorite color is Ivory. I just got back from Japan. I'm an Aquarius and my birthday is coming up in a few months."  
"When's your birthday?" He asked curiously.  
"February 2nd" I replied.  
"I'll get you something sweet tea. Why were you in Japan?" He asked hesitantly.

I smiled when I thought of how beautiful Japan was. "I was studying abroad, I majored in Studio Art and Classical music." He smiled "I'd love to hear it sometime." He exclaimed and then winked at me.

I felt this fuzzy feeling all over and I welcomed it quickly. I blushed harder because Lorne was massaging my hand. I could feel happiness, longing, and affection. Why was he giving me attention? Why isn't he running in fear? Does he actually like me?

I accidentally mumbled out loud "why aren't you afraid of me?" Lorne sighed before saying "Sugar plum why would I be of you? You may be different and stronger than me, but that doesn't matter. You're lonely and misunderstood, you're a wonderful person who needs somebody to love. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

I shed a few tears "Lorne you are an amazing guy, you want to keep the world at peace, and you help Angel with his problems when you don't have to. You've never hurt anyone, and you are always helping others. What about you Lorne? Don't you need somebody to love?"


	3. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Joss Whedon does. And an athame is a dagger used for rituals in witchcraft. **

**Chapter Three: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

Lorne had a somber expression on his face "who would love a green skinned demon with horns?" I mumble "I would, but who would love a freak like me?" I was surprised when he put his hands on my face, and forced me to look at him.

"You are not a freak," he voiced strongly. A few tears escaped from my eyes, and Lorne brushed them away. He leaned in to kiss me, but before our lips touched a wobbling crippled Angel appeared.

"Excuse me lovebirds, but can I get some help?" Angel said teasingly. We caught Angel before he fell onto the ground. We set him on the ground, and I went to go get my bag made of cloth, which was in my coat pocket.

"I thought Angelcakes never needed help," Lorne said jokingly. I grabbed some plants and a mortar and pistle out of the bag. I placed the plants in the mortar and ground them with the pistle. "I had Angel swear to have me heal him when he gets injured, so he doesn't do anything reckless."

Lorne nodded, I acknowledged Angel and knowingly said "you missed it's heart the first time." Angel got flustered and yelled "SHUT UP!" And said "Lets just get this over with." I got my athame out of the holster which was tied to my thigh under my dress. I rolled Angel over, his shirts was already shredded, which made it easier.

I dug the blade into Angel's shoulder. Lorne gasped and asked me what I was doing, "I have to bleed out the poison." The poison and blood dripped down Angel's shoulder blade, the drops landed in a flask I grabbed from my bag. I sprinkled the herbs onto Angel's shoulder, I put my hand over the wound and emitted a light from it. It caused Angel's shoulder wound to heal and close up.

I held my athame up towards the ceiling and chanted "Hoc Mendare Ensis." The Poison and blood disappeared from my athame, leaving it nice and clean. I put my items back inside my bag. I stared at Lorne and spoke "Angel is suffering from blood loss, I will give him some of my blood." I took the athame and sliced my hand. Three drops of my purple blood fell into Angel's mouth.

"Your blood is purple," Lorne stated obviously. "And it has healing properties," I said knowingly. My cut closed shut on it's own due to my regenerative ability. "Thanks," remarked Angel. "Next time don't go on a hunt when you haven't drank pig's blood in three weeks." Angel put his head down and apologized, he then left so it was only me and Lorne. "I didn't know you were that powerful," Lorne said surprisingly.

I stepped closer to him I put my hand on his cheek showing him my past fights demons, humans, experiments, mythical creatures, and Juggernauts. "I thought we went over this, I'm more powerful than you think," I said smartly. I set my hand on his shoulder but I still felt feelings of longing, affection, and love.

Lorne spoke "Will I see you again after tonight?" "Even after seeing what I am, you still want to associate with someone like me?" I said surprisingly. Lorne nodded which caused a smile to decorate my face. A card with my name and number materialized, I slid it into his pocket. I hugged him smiling at the closeness and the musky scent I smelt from him. I kissed him on the cheek, I barely missed his lips. But I did that on purpose leaving him to want more. "I'll see you around," I whispered seductively.

I concentrated really hard on my bag, coat, and objects, they flew towards via my telekinesis. "You're telekinetic?" Lorne asked. "I'm also telepathic, I can do basically anything," I replied to him. Lorne smiled at me, and I giggled, "Can you seduce a demon?" I smiled mischievously before saying "I'll get back to you on that." With that I winked at him, I walked out the door of Caritas into the dark abyss they call night.


End file.
